Une envie irresistible de t'aimer
by Manany-Fic
Summary: Salut, je suis Karin Kurosaki j'ai 13 ans, je suis au collège et je suis la sœur du célèbre Shinigami remplaçant et je suis morte aujourd'hui...De Manou
1. Chapter 1 Le commencement est une

Salut, je suis Karin Kurosaki j'ai 13 ans, je suis au collège et je suis la sœur du célèbre « Shinigami remplaçant » qui pour le moment à perdu ses pouvoirs. Je suis certaine qu'il les retrouvera très bientôt, car il recommence déjà à revoir les fantômes et à ressentit les pressions spirituelle, c'est déjà un beau début, mais pour lui ce n'est pas suffisant.  
Je sais que tout les soirs après ses cours, il va chez Urahara s'entrainer, je veux bien pariée mon ballon de foot, que dans 6 mois, il les aura retrouvé.  
Mais malheureusement, je ne saurai pas là pour le voir. Pourquoi ? ..Je suis morte... aujourd'hui.  
Comment ? Le plus bêtement possible, un accident de la circulation. Ma famille l'ignore encore, le policier chargé de cette « mission » ne les as pas encore appeler, il est choquer c'est la première fois qu'il doit faire ça, c'est un jeune homme de 24 ans à peu près, enfin je pense, il à était très respectueux envers moi, il est venu prier au dessus de mon corps pour le repos de mon âme, sa m'a énormément touchée.  
Avant que ma famille n'arrive je peux vous raconter se qu'il c'est passée si vous le voulez.

2 heures plutôt.

En cette après-midi d'hiver, je rentrée de l'école accompagnée de mes amis et coéquipiers de foot. Coéquipier de foot... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus jouer au foot, la raison ? Depuis qu'Ichigo à perdu ses pouvoirs tout les fantômes du coin viennent me voir. Je n'ai plus le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Heureusement, Urahara m'aide un peu. Les routes venait d'être déneigée, mais briller déjà à cause du verglas. On avait du mal à marcher sur les trottoirs, la neige nous arriver aux genoux, alors nous avons décidé de marcher aux bords de la route.  
Les rafales de vents était à couper le souffle, pour avancer dans ce blizzard, nous étions obliger de nous penchés en avant.  
Aucun bruit ne me parvenait aux oreilles à part celui du vent.  
Mais pourtant, les secondes qui suivirent, j'eu l'impression que le monde, le vent, la neige s'était arrêter. Les bruits qui parvenait à mes oreilles resteront à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.  
Le bruit de moteur d'une voiture roulant trop vite. Les crissements des pneus sur le verglas. Les hurlements de mes amis et le bruit de la voiture percutant le mur enneigé derrière moi.  
Puis, se fut le trou noir, jusqu'à que je me réveille à l'hôpital.  
Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les infirmières ne me répondez pas, quand je leur demande se que je faisais la, ni quand je leurs demander des nouvelles de mes amis.  
Puis, j'ai compris. Lorsque l'une des infirmières que je pourchassée me ferma la porte dessus et que je passa au travers.  
C'est a ce moment là, que j'ai eu l'idée de me regardez. Un glace se trouver dans le couloir.  
J'avais un trou à ma poitrine et une chaine y pendait... Je suis morte ? Je suis un fantôme ? Ironique, moi qui faisait tout pour ne pas y croire.  
Je suis retournée prés de mon corps à la morgue.

Et voila ce qu'il c'est passer. Là, je suis assis prés de mon corps, le plus surprenant c'est qu'il n'est pas trop abimer, d'énorme bleu me parcourée le corps. A ce que j'ai compris, j'ai percuté l'arrière de la voiture, c'est le choc contre le mur de neige qui ma tuée. Personnellement, je préfère ça, je n'aurais pas aimée que ma famille découvre un cadavre découper en deux. Cadavre... Comme c'est étrange d'appelé son propre corps ainsi...  
Le policier à du trouvé le courage d'appeler à la maison. Car je ressens l'énergie spirituelle de mon père. Dire que c'est un grand Shinigami, il aime faire l'imbécile, c'était devenu un jeu entre nous de se battre et s'engueuler, sa va me manquer.  
Ichigo et Yuzu ne sont pas là, je préfère ça. Le policier le fit rentré, il ne fixa pas une seule fois le corps inerte devant lui, étendu sur une table de métal froid et recouvert d'un drap blanc. Le policier referma la porte derrière lui, lui laissant quelques minutes d'intimités.  
Il s'avança vers moi, les yeux plein de larmes, je ne lui avais jamais vu une expression si sérieuse et triste de toute ma jeune vie.

- Oh Karin ! Pourquoi, pourquoi toi ?

Je fondis sur lui les yeux pleins de larme, la chaine sur ma poitrine carillonner pendant ma course. Je m'attendais à traverser son corps, mais j'avais oublié ses pouvoirs de shinigamis.  
Je me blottis dans ses bras si forts, je ne ressens pas sa chaleur, mais il était tellement agréable de le toucher.  
Sans un mot, sans une parole, nous échangions notre chagrin. Quand les larmes commencèrent à se tarir, je pris la parole d'une toute petite voix, qui ne me ressemblée pas.

- Papa, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec toi, Yuzu et Ichigo. Je veux encore me battre, me chamailler avec toi. Je veux encore jouer au foot contre les collégiens et gagner... Je veux, une voix casser par l'émotion, vieillir, je veux aimais une personne, aimais comme tu as aimais maman... Papa, ne me laisse pas partir.  
Il caressa tendrement ma joue et essuya mes larmes. Moi qui ne pleurer jamais, mes larmes ne cessé de coulée... Quel fantôme pleurnichard, je fais ...

- Je ne le souhaite pas, moi non plus. Qui souhaiterais perdre son enfant. Moi aussi, j'aimerai te voir vieillir, aimais et avoir des enfants... Oh ma chérie, qu'allons nous faire sans toi ? Il me serra plus fort contre lui, ma chaine rentra dans sa peau, mais il s'en moquer. Comment allons-nous vivre sans toi.

- Laisse-moi restez alors, nous pourrons continuer comme avant. Je ne veux pas partir pour la Soul Society. Je vais continuer à vivre avec toi, avec vous.

- Ma chérie, cela ne se peut pas, il avait beaucoup de mal à parler. Si ton esprit reste prisonnier de ce monde tu te transformeras en Hollow.  
Un frisson parcourue mon âme.

- Je ne veux pas devenir un de ces monstres. Je relevai la tête et plongea mes yeux dans les siens. La tristesse de son regard me déchira l'âme en deux. Comme je pouvais l'aimer même avec toute ses pitreries. Dois-je partir maintenant ?

Il embrassa mon front.

- Non, pas avant la cérémonie.


	2. Chapter 2 Le cercueil de rose blanche

Les rites funéraire aller avoir lieu dans le cimetière ou ma mère reposer.  
Mon corps était étendu dans un magnifique cercueil noir, dessus avait était peint un papillon blanc, je suis sur que c'est Urahara le responsable, il m'a expliqué que les shinigamis pouvait venir dans notre monde grâce au papillon de l'enfer et étant fille et sœur de shinigami il a fait ça en signe de respect, et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Ils ont habillaient mon corps d'un jolie kimono noir, le plus étrange c'est quand ils ont fini de me revêtir, mon « corps esprit » porter le kimono. Mon corps est recouvert de rose blanche, mes fleurs préférer. Merci, Yuzu.  
En ce moment, je suis prés de mon corps, je lui dis au revoir une dernière fois avant que la crémation commence. Cela me permet aussi de voir tout les gens réuni auprès de moi. Comme c'est étrange assistée à ses propre funérailles, je sais c'est stupide, mais au moins je sais qui est venue me dire un dernier au revoir. Qui n'a pas un jour penser, "si demain je meurs, qui viendra ?" Ben moi, je sais maintenant.  
Il y a mes compagnons d'écoles, mes enseignants, les commerçant du quartier, ce qui m'ont vu grandir, mes amis, je suis heureuse ils n'ont pas était blesser, les équipes adverse du foot, c'est drôle de les voir en dehors du terrain de foot. Urahara et tout les gens du magasin. Orihime, Chad, Ishida sont aussi la. Orihime me sourit tristement ses yeux remplie de larmes. Tatsuki Arisawa est là aussi, je l'aime bien on se ressemble beaucoup, nous avons toutes les deux le même style. Le style garçon manqué.  
Et en dernier ma famille. C'est dur de les voir avec autant de chagrin, surtout ma tendre Yuzu, je ne peux lui dire un dernier au revoir, ses larmes me remplissent de chagrin. Comment la consoler, si moi-même je suis aussi triste quelle. Mon père lui tiens la main, il fixe le cercueil sans me voir, pourquoi ? Et Ichigo ? Il a refuser de me parlais ou même de me regardais. Même ici, il fixe le sol. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me fais ça, grand frère ? Je veux te dire que je t'aime.  
Tout à coup, les environs regorge de pression spirituelle très forte. Au dernier rang venait d'apparaître Rukia, Renji, la magnifique rousse, la vice-capitaine Matsumoto et son capitaine Hitsugaya.  
En voyant le petit capitaine, elle se rappela la partie de foot qu'ils avaient fait.  
Une peur parcourra son corps. Vont-ils m'emmener maintenant ? Je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à Ichigo.  
Je ne suis pas la seule à les avoir ressentit, tous les gens présent avec une pression suffisamment forte les regardèrent.  
La crémation de mon corps aller commencer. Mes amis d'école se levèrent pour déposer dans mon cercueil un ballon de foot ou chacun avait écris un mot de tendresse.  
Je m'éloignerai et alla prés de mon père. Il ne me regarde toujours pas. Je glissais ma main dans la sienne, m'attendant a se qu'il la rejette. Mais, il la serra fort. Des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Je m'approchais de son oreille.

- Papa, je t'aime.

Très doucement, il répondit :

- Je t'aime, ma chérie.

Ils mirent feu à mon cercueil, à mon corps. Ce que je ne compris pas, c'est pourquoi tous le monde se leva et commencèrent à partir. Tous, sauf ma famille et se qui pouvait me voir.  
Quand tous le monde fut partit, papa se tourna enfin vers moi.

- Nous avons demander de a rester seule pour la crémation.

Rukia et ses amis se rapprochèrent de nous. Je me tourna vers elle.

- C'est l'heure, je dois partir ?

Se fut le petit capitaine qui parla.

- Oui, c'est le moment.

- Pourquoi autant de shinigamis son venu ? demanda mon père.

- Nous somme venue pour vous adressez nos condoléances, beaucoup voulais venir mais le capitaine en chef à refuser.

Ichigo n'avait toujours pas relevez la tête. Une colère monta en moi.

- POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu me fait ça. Regarde-moi, parle-moi.

Rukia posa sa mains sur mon épaule :

- Il ne peut pas t'entendre, il n'a plus ses pouvoirs.

Je me retourna et la fusilla du regard.

- Si il peut entendre et même me voir, il recommence à voir les fantômes ...

Rukia se tourna vers lui.

- Ichigo, c'est vrai ?

Aucune réponse.

- ICHIGO, dans ma voix tous les gens autour de moi entendirent mon chagrin.

Enfin, une toute petite voix se fit entendre.

- Je ne peux pas Karin, je ne peux pas te dire au revoir.

Doucement, il releva la tête. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes.  
Je me jeta dans ses bras.

- Pauvre idiot, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? De vous dire au revoir, de savoir que l'on se verra peut-être plus jamais.

Sa voix se fit dure.

- Si on se reverra, ne dit pas ça. Tu nous attendra au Sereitei. Il regarda Rukia. Elle pourra nous attendre là-bas ? Tu prendras soin d'elle et toi aussi, Renji?  
Il hocha la tête.

- Oui bien sur, répondit Rukia surprise qu'il puisse de nouveau la revoir. Il faudra qu'elle trouve son chemin jusqu' a moi. J'ignore ou elle va arriver.

- Karin, promet moi d'aller nous attendre la bas.

Je le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je te promets, si tu me promets de prendre ton temps avant de me rejoindre. Je veux te voir tout vieux et ridé. Je veux que tu prennes soin de Yuzu, elle va avoir besoin de toi et papa aussi. Promet le moi.

- Promis, petit sœur.

- Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot.

Il sourit.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Le capitaine s'approcha de nous.

- Il est temps.

Je regarda Yuzu.

- Papa dit lui que je le l'aime de tout mon coeur.

- Je lui dirais. Prend soin de toi ma chérie, je t'aime fort.

- Je t'aime et promet de pas mettre de poster de moi prés de celui de maman. Il eu un petit sourire. Je me tourna vers tout les autres. Je vous aime tous très fort. Vous avez tous un jour ou l'autre traversée ma vie pour l'embellir, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

Je me tourna vers le capitaine.

- C'est bon, on peu y allez, le petit.

Il était devenu tout rouge.

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT et puis d'abord, tu es aussi petite que moi.

Je lui souris.

- Je sais, mais j'aime bien t'embêter. A bientôt tous le monde, mais le plus tard possible.  
Toshiro Hitsugaya sortit son zanpakuto et approcha la garde prés de mon front.

- A toute suite, Karin.


	3. Chapter 3 Au milieu des coquelicots

Je ne me souviens plus de rien ? Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?  
Posant mon regard autour de moi, je vis un champ de coquelicot, j'étais au milieu de se champs, aucune fleurs autour de moi n'était écraser ou abimer. Comment est-ce possible ?  
Dans mon esprit, l'image d'un garçon de 13 ans m'apparue, il avait les cheveux décolorer, étrange, et des yeux magnifiques, des yeux turquoise. Non, pas turquoise, c'est plutôt la couleur de la glace, pourtant ses yeux me donnée l'impression d'un garçon plus âgé. D'un garçon qui avait vu les horreur du monde. C'est yeux avait plus de 100 ans.  
Le garçon approcha la garde d'une épée pres de son front.

- A toute suite Karin.

Toshiro, il s'appelle Toshiro.  
Elle s'effondra aux milieux des fleurs.

- Je suis Karin Kurosaki, et je suis morte.

Elle pleura sa famille, elle pleura ses amis. Elle pleura sa vie perdue.

- Hélas ! Jeune fille que fais tu la à écraser mon gagne pain.

Essuyant mes larmes, des larmes encore, depuis cette accident je ne me ressemble plus, je pleure énormément, je déprime, moi qui me croyais courageuse. Je levais la tête, l'homme qui m'avait parler était a l'autre bout du champs, sa carrure était impressionnante.  
Mettant mes mains autour de ma bouche pour que ma voix porte le plus loin possible.

- Je suis désolée, j'ignore comment je suis arrivée là.

- Essai de revenir sans trop les piétiner.

Doucement et délicatement, je m'approchai de lui. Avec la délicatesse, j'ai beaucoup de mal. Beaucoup de fleur s'écrasa à mon passage.  
J'arrivai enfin près de lui. J'avais trouvée sa carrure impressionnante ? J'étais loin du compte, elle était irréaliste. Je me suis même demander si son passe temps n'était pas de soulever des poutrelles en fonte.  
Il avait les cheveux brun, avec une crête orange.

- Alors ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Kurosaki Karin et vous ?

Je lus la surprise dans ses trais.

- Kurosaki, dis-tu ? Connaîtrais-tu un jeune shinigami du nom d'Ichigo ?

Je le regardai, soupçonneuse.

- Oui, c'est mon frère.

Il éclata de rire.

- Alors sa, c'est la meilleur... Sa sœur.

Je ne s'avais pas si je devais être vexée ou non, mais il commençais à m'échauffée. Mon mauvais caractère l'emporta.  
Je lui donna un coup de pied. Un bruit d'os cassé se fit entendre et je tomba sur les fesses.

- ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH

Comment étant morte, je pus ressentir une douleur si vive ? J'eu l'impression de me bousiller la jambe.  
Mon geste le surprit, mais il sembla s'en amuser.

- Vous étes en béton armé ?

Il regarda ma jambe.

- Manquer plus que ça !

Il me prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Je suis morte.  
Une nouvelle épreuve ? Vive loin de ma famille n'est pas encore assez douloureux ?

- Ou m'emmenez-vous ?

Pas de réponse ?

- Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

Toujours rien...Se fut de trop. Serrant les points, je les abattis sur son torse. Ayant retenu la leçon je frappa avec modération.  
J'ignore si il ressentait quelque chose, mais il m'accorda enfin son attention.

- Je t'amène chez moi. Quelqu'un te soignera. Voyant que j'allais encore ouvrir la bouche. Et tais-toi donc sa m'arrangerai, tu me fais déjà assez perdre du temps.

Même mort les gents sont presser. Mais où va le monde.  
Ma jambe était de plus en plus douloureuse.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom?

Le silence fut la seule repose que je reçus. Je ne me découragea pas pour autant.

- Comment avez-vous connu grand-frère Ichigo ?

- Tu te tais donc jamais ?

- SI, MAIS J'AI TELLEMENT MAL, QUE J'ESSAI DE PENSER A AUTRE CHOSE, SA VOUS GÈNE ?

Mon éclat de rage le surprit, il poussa un long soupir.

- Je suis Go Koga, j'ai rencontré ton frère pendant la guerre des bounts.

- Les bounts ?

Il me regarda, il avait un air interrogatif.

- Tu ignore qui sont les bounts ? Ton frère ne tant à pas parler ?

Baissant la tète, je répondis d'une petite voix.

- Non, grand frère Ichi' ne parle jamais de ses histoires concernant les shinigamis.

- Il a bien raison. Nous voila arriver.

Regardant autours de moi, je vis que nous étions dans une clairière. Je ne vis aucune trace d'une maison, ni même d'une cabane. Il se baissa et tira sur un anneau. D'où cet anneau sortait ? Aucune idée. Il descendit par la trappe. J'étais étonnée car je ne le gêné dans aucun de ses mouvements.  
Nous arrivâmes dans une grande pièce souterraine, au centre se trouver un grand feu, aux fond deux lits étaient séparer et cachée pas des draps tendu. Des objets bizarres était disperse a travers la pièce. Une femme était assise près du feu, elle lisait. Grande, brune et mince. Elle portait des lunettes et était revêtu d'un kimono identique à celui d'Ichigo. Un kimono de shinigamis. Elle leva la tète et souleva un sourcil interrogateur en me voyant.

- Bonjour, elle se leva et s'approcha de moi, je suis Ran'Tao


	4. Chapter 4 La pièce souterraine

Ran 'Tao remarqua que Koga me portée dans ces bras, elle s'adressa à lui.

- Elle est blessée ?

- Oui, je pense quelle c'est brisée la jambe droite.

- Comment s'est-elle fait ça ?

- Elle, a un nom et ne supporte pas que l'on parle d'elle, surtout, quand je suis juste devant vous.

Elle me fit un sourire, en signe d'excuse.

- Pardonnez-moi, je crois que vivre sous terre ma enlevée mes bonnes manières. Comment t'es tu fais ça ?

- En donnant un coup de pied à se loubar.

- Comment ? Mais, pourquoi ?

- Il s'était moqué de mon frère.

- Ton frère ? Koga connaît ton frère ?

J'aller lui répondre quand Go Koga me coupa la parole.

- Vous aussi, vous le connaissez.

- Moi ? Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ?

- Le nom de famille de cette jeune fille est Kurosaki.

- Oh ! ..Ichigo.

Elle eu un petit sourire.

- A ce que je vois, vous avez tous les deux le même caractère.

J'allais répliquée quand ma jambe me rappela à l'ordre.

- Aieeee... !

- Vite Koga allonge là sur mon lit que je soigne sa jambe.

Délicatement, il me déposa. Elle souleva mon kimono et examina ma jambe.

- Je n'ai pas le don de guérison comme la capitaine de la 4ème division, Unohana Retsu, mais je pense y arriver.

Elle mit ses mains au-dessus de ma blessure, une lumière oranger apparue. La douleur diminua peu à peu.  
Je voyais sur son visage l'effort qu'elle faisait. Des gouttes de sueur apparue sur son front.

- Voila, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Les os sont réparer mais, les muscles resterons douloureux quelques temps. Tu dois reposer ta jambe.

- Merci beaucoup, je me sens mieux, que puis-je faire pour vous...

Et la, elle tomba sur moi, sans connaissance. Koga fut très rapide, il l'a souleva délicatement et la coucha dans son propre lit. Voyant mon regard, il s'expliqua.

- Elle est beaucoup plus âgée quelle ne laisse paraitre, de plus, elle n'a plus ces pouvoirs de shinigamis, te soignée la fatiguer. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferra du bien.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aidez ?

- Pour l'instant, rien. Tu la entendu ? Tu dois reposer ta jambe.

- Merci pour tout, malgré votre apparence froide et distance, vous êtes très sociable.  
Ma remarque sembla l'amusée.

- Aussi pénible que le frère.

- Oui et même plus. Il me fit me rappelée ma promesse faite à Ichigo. Dites-moi, il est loin le Sereitei ?

- Non, à trois jours de marche mais, avec toutes cette neige, il te faudra une semaine.

Neige, il a dit de la neige ? Mais j'ai "atterrie" dans un champs de coquelicots.

- Mais, je n'ai pas vu de neige.

- Oh, sa c'est une invention de Ran'Tao.

J'ignore qu'elle tête j'ai fait a se moment là, mais il éclata de rire.

- Tu vois, même ici nous avons besoin d'argents pour vivre. Une des plus grandes et riches  
famille noble ne vive que pour les coquelicots. Ran'Tao a eu l'idée dans faire pousser toutes les saisons, comme ça nous avons des revenues fixe... Tu as atterrie dans notre serre.

- Une serre géante ? C'est pas un peu voyant pour des gens en cavale ?

- Qui te dit que nous somme en cavale ?

- Je ne suis pas idiote, vous vivez sous terre.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en toi, mais bon. Ran'Tao la rendu, comment dire ..invisible. Il y a que les personnes connaissant notre cachette qui peuvent nous trouvez.

- D'accord.

J'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi ils se cachaient, mais ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, que sa aurais était mal venu.

- Donc, il me faudra une semaine.

- Avant la fin du mois, j'ai une livraison à faire, si tu veux je t'amènerais jusqu'au Rukongai nord, de là, tu devrais trouver très facilement.

- Oui, sa serais très bien, mais je ne vous gênerais pas ?

Une voix se fit entendre à travers le rideau. Ran'Tao avait repris connaissance.

- Non, et cela serras très agréable pour moi, d'avoir une présence féminine à mes côtés.

Une semaine s'était écouler ma jambe allez mieux, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais était cassée.

Ran'Tao s'intéresse beaucoup à mon ancienne vie. Elle dit qu'elle n'était absolument pas surprit de savoir que moi aussi, je voyais les Hollows.

- Et tu dis qu'avec un ballon, tu arrivais à les éliminer ?

Nous étions assisses prés du feu.

- Oui, je les toucher sur leur masque et il se détruiser. Mais, sa ne marcher que sur les plus faibles.

- Faible ou pas, j'ai jamais vu, ni entendu ça. Tu as beaucoup de force spirituelle dans cette jambe, je les ressentis quand je t'ai soignée.

- Sa m'étonnerai, regardez un seul coup de pied à Koga et je me la suis casser.

- Tu as mal frappée, c'est tout. Je vais te dire un secret. Promet moi de pas le répéter à Koga, il se vexera.

- Promis.

Elle m'évalua du regard derrière ses lunettes.

- Tu lui as fait mal.

- Pardon ? Il n'a pas broncher.

- Oui, tu lui fais mal. Le premier soir quand tu t'es endormi, il ma montrer un énorme bleu sur son flan gauche. Il a était surpris. Je cite ces mots "qu'une si petite chose puisse frapper si fort.  
Petite... Petite chose. Il ma traitée de petite chose. Ran'Tao éclata de rire se qui me fit sortit de mes pensée.

- Si tu voyer ta tête, on dirai que tu vas le tuer.

- Le tuer ? Non, la petite chose va le briser.

- Mais, non. Quand tu retrouveras ton amie, demande lui de t'entraîner, je suis sur que tu peux augmenter la puissance de ta jambe.


	5. Chapter 5 Demande

J'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai pas parlée de notre discutions à Koga, même si l'envie de lui donner un autre coup de pied était tentant. Je n'arrêtais pas dit repenser. Pas qu'il m'ait traiter de « petite chose » mais que Ran'Tao était persuadé que mon « pouvoir » résider dans ma jambe.  
Un soir ou Ran'tao épuisée par l'une de ces recherche s'était couchée tôt, je restais en compagnie de Koga. Il m'aida même à faire la vaisselle. Des images de mon frère me traversait l'esprit. Tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour nous protéger. Il avait toujours était comme ça depuis le décès de notre mère. Il était persuadé qu'il devait nous protéger, nous surprotéger même. Ensuite, il est devenu un shinigami et là, il est devenu encore plus protecteur. Mais pas qu'envers nous, envers tous ces amis aussi, toutes les personnes chers à son cœur. Et moi ? J'ai étais incapable de le protéger. J'ai vu sa déprime quand il a perdu tout ces dons et j'ai était incapable de l'aider, de le protéger. Je n'étais pas assez forte. A cet instant, essuyant cette assiette, j'ai pris la plus grande décision de ma vie.

- Koga ?

Le colosse lava une nouvelle assiette qu'il me passa.

- Hummm.

Je me racla la gorge.

- J'aimerais vous demandez un service. Je sais que j'abuse de votre hospitalité, mais sa me tiens à cœur.

- Vas-y dis moi et je verrais si je peux t'être utile.

- Ben voila, Ran'tao ma affirmée que je possède une grande pression spirituelle et que mon pouvoir réside dans ma jambe. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à le contrôler et à l'augmenter.

- Je vois, tu veux que je t'entraine.

Je posa l'assiette que je tenais et me tourna vers lui. Levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, s'il vous plait, je sais que vous pouvez m'aider à progresser.

Il me fixa pendant de longues minutes. Son silence était oppressant Enfin, il me donna sa réponse.

- C'est d'accord, mais rappel toi dans 13 jours on part pour le Rukongai.

Dans le monde réel, le petit magasin d'Urahara.

Un homme blond portant un bob et un kimono vert joua avec un éventail, cachant sa bouche derrière, il regarda la magnifique femme en face de lui.

- Donc, toujours pas de signe d'elle ?

Yoruichi Shihôin poussa un long soupir.

- Non, Soi Fon à déployée ces espions partout dans le Rukongai, aucun signe d'elle pour le moment. Mais elle ne pourra pas continuer à la chercher, si je ne lui donne pas d'autre explication.

Elle le fixa intensément.

- Tu sais Kisuke, je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc ma chère ?

Elle lui tourna le dos.

- Je sais que c'est une terrible perte, mais c'est bien la première fois que je te vois chercher autant une jeune âme. Explique moi, pourquoi ?

Il continua de jouer avec son éventail.

- Mais, que dit tu là ? Tu as tout faux, je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout.

Elle se retourna, les bras croiser.

- Kisuke, ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Tu ne lui laisse même pas le temps de s'habituer à sa vie nouvelle vie, que tu la cherche déjà.

Enfin, il se décida, replia son éventail et la fixa intensément.

- Tu vois, Yoruichi. Quand toi, Ichigo et ses amis êtes partis sauvée Rukia. Il c'est passer quelque chose d'étrange et de très intéressant.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu une fille de 11 ans, éliminée un Hollow avec l'aide d'un ballon.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Oui, un simple ballon de foot. Son ballon à eu la même énergie, la même propriété qu'un zanpakuto. Sa pression spirituelle à toujours était très élevée. Et je pense que celle-ci est passée dans sa jambe, pour allez dans son ballon.

- Attend, attend. Tu veux dire que la petite Kurosaki à eu des pouvoirs de shinigami a l'âge de onze ans ?

- C'est ça.

Boum ! Elle le frappa sur la tête.

- Idiot, imbécile. Pourquoi tu ne la pas entrainée ? Et pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit plus tôt ? Kisuke, tu es un crétin des fois.

Il lui sourit.

- Je sais.

Il retira son bob et caressa ses cheveux, son visage exprimer la lassitude.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entrainé ? Isshin ne la pas voulu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne pendant le combat contre Aisen, car il savait qu'elle se serais jetée dans le combat comme son frère. Ensuite, son frère a perdu ses pouvoirs la petite étais pourchassée par les fantômes, elle n'avait plus une minute pour elle.

Elle lui caressa le visage. Ce geste le surprit, mais il ne se recula pas pour autant.

- Tu as bon cœur tu sais, Kisuke.

Il lui sourit tellement tendrement, que son cœur loupa un battement.

- Par contre, ne dit ni à Ichigo, ni à Isshin que je la recherche. Il commence à peine a remontée la pente.

Yoruichi ne dit rien, mais posa un délicat bisou sur sa joue puis, s'en alla.

Kisuke resta seule dans la pièce.

- Ma féline deviens câline, dites moi ...

Et il repartit dans ces occupations, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
